<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Story's Seven by Storygirl000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536855">Story's Seven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storygirl000/pseuds/Storygirl000'>Storygirl000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Halloween Unspectacular, No Straight Roads (Video Game), Persona 5, Runaways (Comics), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen, Gift Fic, but what the hell, i've never seen ocean's eleven tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storygirl000/pseuds/Storygirl000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A squirrel gets broken out of prison.</p><p>It's hopefully better than it sounds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Story's Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts">E350tb</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>October is coming, and once again the new Halloween Unspectacular story and the new season of Carmen Sandiego are premiering on the same day.</p><p>So naturally, we’re going to be parodying Ocean’s 11.</p><p>(Hope you like it, E3!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ladies, gentlemen, assorted fictional characters!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Story stepped in front of the various people she’d gathered together, pushing a whiteboard plastered with photos and notes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re wondering why I called you all here,” she said. “Well, here’s your answer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She brought out a yardstick and used it to point at two pictures – one of an anthropomorphic squirrel, the other of two women with gemstones embedded in their bodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These,” she began, “are Sandy Cheeks, Amethyst, and Peridot. On All Hallow’s Eve 2019, the three of them were arrested for an act of terrorism they didn’t commit – Sandy as the mastermind, and the other two as suspected accomplices. In actuality, they were set up by this guy in order to psychologically break the individual only known as E350.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pointed at a picture of what appeared to be an ordinary bus driver, with a mustache and arrow through the head crudely drawn on. She then pointed at a picture of a brown haired man in glasses, a white shirt, and a red tie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously, this can’t stand. We’re going to do all we can to help E3 out in this crisis, but first we’ll have to locate all his still-living friends. As we’re still not sure who did and didn’t survive the attack on his house, we’ll start with the ones stuck in prison.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smirked. “That’s where you come in. I need a team to help me break into the police department, steal Amethyst and Peridot’s gems, and rescue Sandy. Who’s with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waited for a second, then smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All of you? Perfect! Now, here’s what we’ll need...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>00000</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First – we need a hacker. Someone who can get into the prison’s systems as quickly as possible and locate the payloads...and disable any electronic security systems, if necessary. They’ll also act as mission control.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Player frowned as he looked at his computer screen, typing away. “Okay, this security system is a joke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Guess it’s going well on your end, then?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Story asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> easy,” he muttered. “I mean, seriously, half these guys have some variant of ‘password’ as their computer password! Who runs this place?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Idiots. We already established this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, he managed to pull up the security cameras and the prison’s records. He looked over them a few moments before nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, the evidence locker is in the very back of the building, and Amethyst and Peridot’s gems should be in a locker marked ‘10/31 MEL’. Sandy’s in cell block C, number 10. Why they haven’t moved her to a maximum security prison yet is beyond me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Copy that, Player. Bunk Bed Junction, you’re up.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>00000</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Second is the distraction. They’re going to keep the pigs occupied while the rest of us do our jobs. Once we’ve got everything we came for, they’ll be notified to take off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lou and Eddie looked up from the newspapers they’d been reading to find Mayday and Zuke standing in front of them, holding their instruments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Lou asked, somewhat intrigued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah...we were hoping we could practice our music here?” Mayday asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure about that...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We feel that being around police officers enhances our performance,” Zuke lied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...eh, sure,” Lou said, shrugging. “Just don’t try to wreck anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two musicians gave each other a look, as if to confirm that the police officers were really </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> stupid, before jamming out. The officers didn’t seem too bothered; in fact, after a little bit, they started getting into the performance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And somehow, despite the lack of speakers, it was loud enough to cover the sounds coming from the vents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>00000</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Third, the cat burglar. They’re going to be entering wherever Amethyst and Peridot’s gems are being held and liberating them, hopefully without alerting any of the guards.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The evidence locker was nothing special. It was a small room filled with locked boxes of varying kinds, and its sole guard was a security camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It also had a man-sized ventilation grate in the center of the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quietly, the grate was removed from the inside of the vent. At the same time, the camera beeped for a few seconds before seemingly going back to its normal functions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re all clear, Red.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carmen went through the vent hole and landed quietly on the floor, then turned to the various locked boxes. Looking through them, she finally went to one with a highly visible label – “10/31 MEL”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lock was easy to pick, and soon she had opened up the box. The contents were peculiar, to say the least – a few shards of crystal, some chunks of metal...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then her eyes landed on a small Tupperware container holding a pair of gemstones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jackpot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smirking, she grabbed it and stuffed it in her jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>00000</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fourth, the springer. They’ll be responsible for getting Sandy out of the prison, as well as taking down any guards that try to interfere.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are those idiots playing </span>
  <em>
    <span>music</span>
  </em>
  <span> down there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The squirrel in question was currently sitting against the wall of her cell, staring boredly at the ceiling. She didn’t have much to do, aside from listen to the guards talk – and, in this case, the faint sounds of music coming from the main area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second guard sighed and shook his head. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> you having them up front would be a bad idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure to properly reprimand them when our shift ends,” the first guard grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sandy just rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a few moments, the music becoming more faint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, did you hear so-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first guard didn’t get to finish before he was pulled off-balance and thrown to the ground, knocked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Sandy watched, the second guard immediately panicked and ran, only getting a few feet before getting hit with a stun gun. The assailant, Ren, just shook his head in disappointment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sandy gave him a look. “And who in tarnation are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren, pilfering the cell keys from the first guard’s body, shrugged. “A friend of a mildly insane fan of E3’s. Just call me Joker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sandy raised an eyebrow. “And I take it you’re here for a rescue?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a flourish, he unlocked the door to Sandy’s cell and opened it, allowing the squirrel to go free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, if you’ll just follow me-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was cut off by an alarm blaring, followed by a number of armed guards pouring into the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sandy gave him a look. “I take it this wasn’t part of the plan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...it was not,” he admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed and cracked her knuckles. “Ready for a fight then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked and pulled out a revolver, cocking it. “Absolutely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>00000</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now, there’s a chance that the pigs will figure out what we’re doing – if that happens, I’ll step in and cause as much chaos as possible. That should allow the cat burglar and springer enough time to complete their objectives.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alarm blared throughout the building – including the entrance, where it managed to drown out the sound of Mayday and Zuke’s instruments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s trying to escape!” Lou yelped, jumping from his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’s nothing!” Mayday interjected, running in front of him. “Why don’t you listen to us play some more?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lou glared at her. “Move, or-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get to finish, as May whacked him over the head with her guitar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuke cringed as he watched the officer go down. “So much for the distraction...” he muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie jumped over his desk and aimed his gun at May. “Lady, drop the guitar before I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was interrupted by a fiery blast breaking through the wall, followed by an icy beam that froze him solid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May and Zuke turned to the hole. Story was standing there, flanked by a pair of Ninetales – one regular, one Alolan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crap went sideways?” Zuke asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crap went sideways,” Story confirmed. “Now, where are the others?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if to answer her, another police officer was thrown into the room, slamming into a wall. Ren and Sandy came in soon after; it was pretty clear who’d thrown him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sandy looked between Story and Ren and raised an eyebrow. “Ain’t you the guys who tried to steal the Fiddley Thing last year?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He remembered me?” Story grinned. “I told you he would, Ren!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren rolled his eyes. “Not the time, Story. Where’s Carmen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group’s comms crackled to life. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s already heading back to the van,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Player informed them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’d suggest following her.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s blow this pop stand, then!” May cheered, running out of the building. Zuke quickly followed after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...you know, I’d say that this was the weirdest thing I’ve ever been a part of,” Sandy admitted. “Except by this point, I think that bar’s too darn high.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren shrugged. “Welcome to the club.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, the rest of the team got out of the station.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>00000</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally, number six: the driver. Once we load Sandy and the Gems into the van, we need them to take us out of there as fast as possible – traffic safety laws be damned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear, if the radio plays this song on loop one more time...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A frustrated and somewhat bored Gert fiddled with the car radio, hoping to find at least one station that wasn’t playing the same song. Alas, it was a fruitless quest, and she eventually gave up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft growling in the back caught her attention, and she turned to the van’s only other occupant. “What is it, Old Lace?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The genetically-modified Deinonychus motioned to the back doors of the van, which were currently open. A moment later Carmen climbed in.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gert smirked. “I take it things went better for you than the others?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could say that,” Carmen replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took out the Tupperware container and opened it up, then took out the two gems inside and placed them on the floor of the van.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how long does it normally take for these guys to reform?” Gert asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Carmen replied. “Hours, days, maybe even-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was cut off when she noticed the gems starting to glow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-right now,” she finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the three of them watched, the two gems started floating in the air, eventually forming bodies of light. Finally, the now fully-formed Amethyst and Peridot fell onto the floor of the van, slightly dazed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugggh...” Amethyst groaned, holding her head. “Feels like I got hit with a truck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peridot was about to respond when she turned her head and found herself facing Old Lace. She opted for panicking instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GAAAAH!” she yelped, running behind Amethyst. “What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> that creature?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amethyst blinked, looking unimpressed. “Dude, that’s just a dinosaur.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Her</span>
  </em>
  <span> name is Old Lace,” Gert interjected. “You’re welcome for the rescue, by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two gems finally seemed to realize there were other people in the van. “Who the heck are you guys?” Peridot asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carmen smiled. “Just a group of concerned individuals looking to right a few wrongs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amethyst gave her a look. “And how do we know we can trust you?” she asked warily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, Player’s voice came over the car’s speakers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Just a heads up, the rest of the team is coming in, Sandy in tow,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he informed them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And they’re under pursuit, so you’re gonna have to drive as soon as they get in.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, shouting could be heard in the distance. A moment later, the rest of the team practically tumbled into the van, Story withdrawing her two Ninetales into their Poké Balls as they did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I slashed the tires of every police car I could see, so that should buy us some time!” Mayday panted. “Buuuut, I heard they were gonna bring out the helicopters, so...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FLOOR IT, GERT!” Story yelped, slamming the van’s doors shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gert smirked. “You don’t have to tell me twice!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned the key, hit the gas, and soon the van was speeding down the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peridot looked between the various members of the group. “Okay, can someone tell me what’s going on?!” she demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joker sighed. “Just a little revenge plan against the man who got you all arrested in the first place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which you still need to tell us about,” Amethyst said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Story nodded. “Alright. The first step was getting you guys out of jail. The next was...actually, Player? How are we doing on that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I managed to locate Dipper Mabel, Wendy, Soos, Steven, and Connie,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Player replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“None of them were at the party for various reasons, so they’re still safe.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great.” Story nodded. She turned back to Sandy. “The next step will be to grab them. Then we have to find E3...and, hopefully, pull him out of whatever funk he’s been in since the attack. I can’t imagine what sort of effect that could have on a person, let alone...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She trailed off. Amethyst and Peridot seemed confused, but Sandy nodded in grave understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then comes the difficult part: locating the Bus Driver himself. And honestly, that’s the one I’m looking forward to the most. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Story snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take that bastard down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The van continued on in relative silence, the only noise inside coming from the radio – still playing the same song it had for the past several hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And in the end</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'd do it all again</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think you're my best friend</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't alright...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because sometimes, you want to give works a more hopeful ending.</p><p>(god I can't wait for october 1)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>